Troops: Fangtooth
The Fangtooth is an elite troop that is only available to train in the Water Outpost 'with a level 10 Training Camp These troops are rare as they have both a usable Ranged attack as well as a good Melee attack, making them extremely versatile in battle. These troops are good for anthropus camps and takes only 24k FTS to win a level 10 camp. They also do not require level 10 research like some of the other elite troops. It is also one of the easiest elite troops to get. Since the new Water Dragon ablity's came out, it affects the FTs battle strategy. Training Requirements *Research: Clairvoyance level 4, Rapid Deployment level 8 *Buildings: Factory level 7, Metalsmith level 7, Training Camp level 10 *Resources (for each one): Food 400, Idle pop. 10, Lumber 550, Metals 250, Stone 700 *Completion Grants needed: 1 (Training Camp) *1 Fangtooth Respirator for each. Fangtooth are generally used in PvP 'battle with Lava Jaws, Granite Ogres, and speed troops, like Banshees. The ideal usage for this troop is to send them with 1 LBM. This is because of the the LBM's range will influence the battlefield causing the Fangtooth to act as a melee troop. The battle field is determined by adding the Attacker's troop with the longest range + 500. If the Fangtooth is sent alone, the battlefield would be 600 + 500 = 1100. We will imagine that SSDs + LBMs are the defending troops. How Fangtooth act in battle: #Fangtooth will move forward 500 units (600 units left) range is 600 units, the Fangtooth will begin attacking. #Defender's SSDs if still alive, can now move forward 1000 units and begin attacking. #Defender's LBM if still alive, range is 1200 (FT 600 units away), begin attacking. #Fangtooth kill all the remaining troops. If you include 1 LBM with the Fangtooth, the battlefield now becomes 1200 + 500 = 1700 units. Defender's troops are SSDs + Giants and assuming there are enough FT to be the winner. #Fangtooth will move forward 500 units (1200 units left), range is only 600 units so can't attack. #Attacker's LBM move forward 250 units (1450 units left), range is only 1200 units so can't attack. #Defender's SSDs move forward 1000 units (FT are 200 units away) 0 range so can't attack. #Defender's Giants move forward 120 units (FT are 1080 units away) 0 range, so can't attack. #Fangtooth are within range of SSD, so begins attacking. #Attacker's LBM are within range of SSD, so begins attacking. #Defender's SSDs, if any remaining, move forward and begin attacking FT. #Defender's Giants move forward 120 units (FT are 960 units away) 0 range, so can't attack. #Fangtooth kill the SSDs if any are remaining. #Attacker's LBM (Giants 1210 units away) move forward 250 units, range is 1200 so begins attacking. #Fangtooth moves forward 500 units (Giants 460 units away) begins attacking. #Giants move 120 units (FT are 340 units away) 0 range so can't attack. #Fangtooth kill the remaining Giants. These are very basic scenarios, but in the first, the FT comes into contact with defenders early in the battle. If there are a lot of defending troops, the FT will have to fight all of them at one time. However in the 2nd scenario, the troops are spread out across the field according to their speeds so the FT can pick them off as they move into range. The more troop types used in a battle, the more complicated the battles become especially if you use a combination of speed, range, and melee troops. '' Because Fangtooth originate in the lakes of Atlantis, you must have a Fangtooth Respirator for each one you train. When a Fangtooth dies, you do not get the respirator back. You can obtain these respirators from level 7+ lakes and Anthropus Camps. They can also be purchased from the Shop with Rubies or obtained from Fortuna .'' At times, training these troops will not need the troop item, however this only happens during events. When it happens, it is suggested to queue mass amounts of troops Sending Great Dragon along with Fangtooth march will result in Fangtooth troop losses. Category:Elite Troops Category:Browse Category:Troops Category:Melee/Defense Troops Category:Ranged Troops